


scars on this guitar

by skyguyismyguy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finnpoe is here of course, Flashback, Fluffy Ending, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Marriage Proposal, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship, Student Rey (Star Wars), They both really love each other, hux is going to probably kill ben, i should have mentioned gingerrose, know that exists, mentions of past alcoholism, phas is mentioned, rockstar ben, sort of soulmates, there a sprinkle of it, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyguyismyguy/pseuds/skyguyismyguy
Summary: Ben Solo is lead singer Kylo Ren in the modern alternative rock band 'The Knights of Ren.' His girlfriend of two years, Rey Johnson lives back home in Los Angeles, California. Ben is on tour in New York City with the band and feels the urge to drink again after a long year of being sober. He reflects on his relationship with Rey and how they met. This leads him to write a song for her called "Scars on This Guitar."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	scars on this guitar

**Author's Note:**

> reylos I am back on my bullshit but this time with a rockstar ben au. I wrote this fic based on the song scars on this guitar by Bon Jovi. If you're interested in more fics I wrote friends with benefits one-shot and a very short post-tros one shot fic. I have a couple of other fics I will be writing/posting in the next two to three weeks. may the force be with us reylos and happy international women's day <<3

_she’s been with me late at night when I was drowning in the dark  
she heard my every word when I was pouring out my heart  
so, I thank my lucky stars for every crack, scrape and scar on this guitar_

After about three minutes of failed tries, Ben unlocked the door to his hotel room. He was exhausted after the show and couldn’t figure out the fancy-ass key card. Ben groaned and threw himself on top of the hotel bed, not even caring if the sheets were changed. The show was overall good, not too many crazy fans and the crowds felt alive. Ben pulled his phone out of his pocket checking to see if his girlfriend Rey Johnson has texted him back yet. She hadn’t, he frowned and then realized she was still in her biology class until 8:00 PM and here in New York it was 11:00 PM. Ben put his phone down on the wooden hotel nightstand and groaned in boredom, he really wanted to fucking drink. Even after a year of sobriety, he got the urge to drown a couple of whiskeys, especially after a show. Rey was usually there as his rock to keep him reminded of what’s best for him and it got really fucking difficult without her there sometimes. Ben started to think back to the first time he met Rey. 

_26 months ago, Los Angeles, California; Whisky A Go-Go on Sunset Blvd_

Rey couldn’t believe her best friend Rose Tico had dragged her ass out to an old bar to hear a band she had never even heard of. The Knights of Ren? Who the fuck would name their band that? Rose had told her some of the band members were hot, but Rey wasn’t entirely convinced. Rose handed their tickets to the ticket taker to be torn, stamped and had bright green smiley face bracelets attached to their wrists. As they made their way inside the bar, Rose was pulling her along. 

“Come on Rey,” Rose yelled dragging her arm towards where their other friends Finn and Poe were standing and waiting for them. Rey rolled her eyes at her best friend, but reluctantly followed along with Rose and she pulled them towards the front area of the stage. Finally, they spotted the two boyfriends, who could be heard from a distance arguing about which KOR member was hotter. 

“Hey, peanut!” Finn called hugging Rey tightly

“Are you guys excited?” Poe said, smiling at the girls

“Sure” Rey grimaced

“Come on girl! Live a little, this is going to be a fun concert peanut. Plus, Poe is close friends with the lead singer Kylo Ren, so we can get backstage after." 

“Lovely,” Rey said and looked back towards the stage. Kylo Ren, she thought, huh what a strange-sounding name to add to the weird band name. 

Eventually, after about twenty more minutes of the group of friends catching up, the lights dimmed signaling the show was about to start. A guitar riff started out and suddenly the band emerged. A tall blonde woman was on the drums, an average-sized ginger male was on bass, and a couple of other cute guys. It was then Rey noticed the lead singer emerged, Kylo Ren. Rey sucked in a breath, okay maybe he was hot, Kylo wore ripped black jeans, black converse, a fitted black t-shirt with a couple of holes in it and had tattoos scattered across his arms. His nose was pointed, but fit his handsome angled face, and his black wavy hair made Rey want to run her hands through it. The band started playing some covers in between their original songs including “Mr. Brightside” and “The Diary of Jane.” After about two hours and an encore, the show was over and people started to make their way either to the bathrooms, the merch line or towards the exit to find an Uber. 

“Woo!” Rose cheered 

“That was so fucking awesome!” Finn chimed in

“I have to admit, that was fucking awesome” Rey admitted 

Rose laughed and looped her arm through Rey’s “see you guys I told you Rey would come around to liking them.” 

Rey then suddenly had the urge to pee and wanted to do it before they left the bar, in case it took too long to get an Uber. 

“You guys go ahead; I’ll catch up I’m going to go use the loo,” Rey said moving towards the area she assumed the restrooms were located in. 

“Sounds good peanut, we’ll see you outside” Finn shouted back

Rey moved in the opposite direction of the crowd, starting to feel a bit overwhelmed because she couldn’t find the restroom sign. “Hmm,” Rey thought “maybe there is a staff bathroom I can use” and started to make her way to a sign that said staff only. As she opened the door, a large dark figure came crashing into her view, it happened to be the lead singer Kylo Ren. 

“Oh shit” Rey spoke softly 

“You lost kid?” Kylo spoke, he looked sweaty which was understandable considering they just played an adrenaline-filled show for almost two hours. 

Rey glared up at him “First off I’m twenty years old and second of all I’m looking for the loo you arse.” 

Kylo smirked back down at Rey and chuckled “bathrooms are on the other side of the bar sweetheart.” 

“Thank you” Rey huffed and was about to turn around before Kylo spoke again. 

“How’d you like the show?” he said cocking an eyebrow and winking at her. 

“It was alright, I haven’t heard your music before,” Rey said smoothly

“Then why’d you come?” Kylo said 

“My friends really like you guys and wanted me to see what all the fuss was about,” Rey said shrugging slightly.

“Hmm, well I’m glad to know you seem genuine and not a crazy stalker fan.” Kylo breathed out and looked at her as if he had known her before, his eyes were almost ancient. 

“Well I’d better get going,” Rey said turning to leave “My friends probably have an Uber that’s almost here” 

“Hey wait,” Kylo said 

“Yeah?” 

“This seems crazy, but can I get your number? I mean you just… seem so different from the other people I meet” Kylo said, “and I feel like you’re so familiar, I can’t describe it, almost like I’ve known you forever.” He sighed “Like in another life or some crazy shit.” Kylo spoke with a layer of nervousness in his voice, he felt vulnerable opening himself up like this. 

“Don’t be afraid” Rey spoke softly “I feel it too” They both laughed

“Did you just quote my own song at me?” he said grinning 

“Yes, yes I did but I mean it, I do feel it,” Rey said smiling, pulling her phone out of her pocket and holding it out towards Kylo. He quickly plugged his number into her phone, and she did the same for his. 

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Rey said 

“See you around sweetheart” Kylo smirked at her and knew that somehow, this beautiful woman had already changed him for the better. 

_Present Day at a hotel in New York City_

Ben had fallen asleep after all the show was tiring and he didn’t really have anything else to do. Suddenly, his phone beeped and a text from Rey popped up. 

Rey: how was the show babe???

Ben smiled down at his phone, happy that Rey was obviously back at home now.

Ben: Great, fell asleep right after I got in the hotel room, how was class?

Rey: the class was meh, almost fell asleep during the lecture and the parking was shit because there was a basketball game tonight

Ben: I’m sorry sweetheart, want to Facetime and tell me about it?

Rey: yes plz

Ben pressed the little icon on Rey’s and his messages and clicked Facetime and after one ring, Rey picked up 

“Hey babe,” Rey said 

“Hey sweetheart,” Ben said in return “you look tired” 

“Obviously,” Rey said laughing

“Is biology trying to kick your ass?” Ben frowned 

“It is kicking my ass, Ben, I feel like any second I’m going to get a bad grade, fuck up and then feel like a failure.” 

“You’re not going to be a failure if anything you can retake the class next semester” 

“I know but… I just want to finish and have someone be proud of me for once.” Rey said frowning deeply 

“I understand, but I know you, Rey, you’ll never let anything defeat you, sweetheart,” Ben said looking sympathetically at his girlfriend

“Thank you, Ben, I will try but you always do cheer me up,” Rey said smiling, her eyes glistening in the light of their living room. 

“Enough about me, how have you been doing today? I know it’s hard to resist the temptation to go out”

“It’s always hard whenever you’re not here Rey” Ben frowned “I don’t know what to do without you” 

Rey frowned in return “When are you coming home?” 

“Next Friday I’ll be on a plane from JFK to LAX I promise” 

“Good,” Rey said smiling 

“You’re not alone,” Ben said, tears welling up in his eyes, realizing how much he really missed calling Los Angeles his home, where his Rey was. 

“Neither are you” replied Rey

“I love you,” Ben said 

“I love you too Benjamin Chewbacca Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo” 

“You just had to full name me, didn’t you?” Ben said chuckling 

“Of course, I did, it’s one of the best things I learned about you” 

Ben laughed, he really used to hate his name, but Rey made him love it, he used to hate a lot of things about himself before Rey like his ears. “I’ll let you go to bed now sweetheart.” 

“Okay Ben, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, love you” 

“Love you too my light” and with that, Ben pressed the red end button to end the Facetime call. 

He sighed in content happiness; he was so deeply in love with Rey. Ben set his phone down on the bed and bent down to pick up his guitar, a Takamine EF341SC. He began to strum a few cords and hummed along, trying to find lyrics to match the cords. Suddenly, Ben had an idea he scrambled for a notebook in his duffel bag and began writing down a few lyrics, thinking of Rey.

_“She’s the place I go  
When there’s nowhere left to run to  
She’s the one I hold  
When there’s no one to hold on to” _

Ben began to strum a few more cords, putting pieces together and scribbling more words on the notebook paper and sang. This continued for about another two hours and he finally finished and felt satisfied with his new song. Ben at that moment, remembered who the song was about and who he was missing so much. Ben immediately packed up his things and started to order an Uber to the hotel to take him to the JFK airport. Hux was going to be pissed at him, but he could deal with it, right now he just needed to see the light of life Rey. A flight was leaving at 3:00 AM, Ben would make it to their shared home before Rey got back from her early morning math class. After paying a hefty price for a last-minute plane ticket, he boarded first class and took a sleeping pill so he could sleep comfortably before seeing his girl. 

About six hours later, the plane landed in LAX, Ben grabbed his bag from the overhead bin as soon as they had permission and got off as soon as he could, it was 9:15 AM and Rey’s class started at 8:00 AM and was over at 9:50 AM. Ben ordered an Uber as soon as he was standing outside the American Airlines gate. His driver arrived about ten minutes later and after paying him a decent tip, he was at his and Rey’s shared home in Beverly Hills. Ben glanced at his phone clock, it was 9:54 AM, Rey should be arriving home soon from UCLA. Ben unlocked the front door and ran upstairs to hide his duffel bag in their bedroom closet. After hiding his luggage and changing his clothes, Ben went back downstairs to wait for Rey to get home. Approximately, fifteen minutes later, he heard a car door slam shut and a cute angry British voice muttering ‘fuck’ as keys fell outside the front door. There seemed to be a bit of a struggle, but the door opened, and the most beautiful woman Ben has ever seen, and the love of his life came into view. Rey was in her signature three bun hairstyle, a Knights of Ren cropped t-shirt, black leggings, and Birkenstocks. Rey finally looked up and gasped, dropping her keys, her phone, and sunglasses. Her eyes started to water, and she stood there staring at her love. 

“I told you I’d come back, sweetheart,” Ben smirked

“Bastard,” Rey said smiling 

“Now sweetheart, before we have our little reunion upstairs, I have to show you something” 

Ben grabbed his guitar and began strumming the beginning cords for his song dedicated to her 

_“Another Friday night I'm somewhere  
A little drunk and worn out from the show  
It's a hallway to a hotel room  
The truck's already rolling down the road  
I find the lights take off my coat  
I see her there just lying on the bed  
She's seen me through my yesterday’s  
God knows tonight I'm needing her again  
She's the place I go  
When there's nowhere left to run to  
She's the one I hold  
When there's no one to hold on to  
She's been with me late at night  
When I was drowning in the dark  
She heard my every word  
When I was pouring out my heart  
So, I thank my lucky stars  
For every crack, scratch, and scar on this guitar  
She's given me her best  
When I am at my worst  
When I can't find the pieces  
Fingers scratching in the dirt” _

Rey immediately ran over to Ben and jumped on him as soon as he set the guitar down. 

“I love it so much Ben, thank you”

“I love you too sweetheart” 

Rey began kissing him, pulling his lips with her teeth and running her hands through his thick black hair. 

“Rey, sunlight I need to ask you something” 

“What is it?” Rey said looking puzzled 

It was at that moment, Ben finally felt whole and knew as long as Rey Johnson was in his life, he would never feel like a part of himself was missing.

“Rey Johnson, I have loved you since I ran into you backstage, you took my fucking breath away. You give me your best when I am at my worst, you’re a part of my very soul. We both searched for family and love for so long, will you take every bit of me sunflower? Will you marry me?” 

Ben held out a black velvet box, that held his Grandma Padme’s former engagement ring. At this point in his proposal, Rey was sobbing and hiding her face in her hands. “Benjamin Chewbacca Amidala Skywalker Organa Solo, I will marry you and we will always be each other’s family.” Rey smiled looking down at him

Ben placed the gorgeous platinum engagement ring on Rey’s finger and immediately stood and kissed her, as though he was giving her his whole self. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Ben said kissing Rey’s neck and holding her in his arms 

“I love you too my Ben, more than anything” 

_“I will always be with you.”_


End file.
